


they call me the wild rose

by chilligyu (taekemeaway)



Series: wilting under the sun [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Horror, Inspired by Music, Murder, No Dialogue, Romance, Serial Killer, Thriller, be careful, but i wanted it to still be beautiful, dead bodies, i'm lowkey fucked up, it's short but hey, some hanahaki related gore, the reader dies, the song is where the wild roses grow, this isn't a healthy relationship please do not think that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekemeaway/pseuds/chilligyu
Summary: there was nothing that yoon jeonghan loved more than a perfect red rose, and she was the most beautiful of them all.





	they call me the wild rose

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, welcome to another installment of "lex loves hanahaki" and also "the reader must die". this is technically a prequel to "if lilies were red", my last seventeen hanahaki piece. i hope you enjoy and that you'll be excited for the rest of the series. maybe i'll switch it up a little stop killing the reader but maybe not. 11 boys left and 11 flowers.

They called her the Wild Rose.

Because the world forgot her name.

When she was young and foolish, she became a model. She signed her life away with a pen her mother gave her. Her agency decided to advertise her as the Wild Rose, an image of perfection, a delicate flower with the reddest lips and the sweetest kiss. Unattainable and savage, beautiful and fierce. The Wild Rose tempted men and women alike, a coveted gem, the definition of elegance and poise. One look and she drove the world to madness, a lick of her lips and she could set it on fire. She was the ultimate prize, one that many would do absolutely anything to hold in their grasps.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And Yoon Jeonghan was determined to make her his.

As an idol, love was dangerous. There was still no cure for Hanahaki, scientists had all but given up on the futile endeavor, so most opted out of love altogether. Jeonghan was famous for his solitude, his entire career he portrayed himself as an ice prince that was spurned by the one woman he had ever loved. lLong before he became an idol and graced the world with his angelic voice. While few knew the truth in this, it drove the masses insane with intrigue. They wanted to save him from himself, to teach him how to love again. To teach him that Hanahaki was nothing to be afraid of.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And she wasn’t afraid of Hanahaki.

When he approached her at a company party she thought herself the luckiest woman in the world. He was everything she ever wanted in her life, everything she ever needed. He was every girl’s dream, a pinnacle of beauty and grace. But he was the one man who would never love again, that much everyone knew. He wouldn’t risk Hanahaki ruining the voice that everyone loved. Even as those thoughts rolled through her head, she couldn’t help but dream. To be the one woman that melted his cold heart—she wanted it above all else.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And Jeonghan wanted her.

Their relationship began innocently, he was reluctant to give himself completely to another, but with her, he couldn’t help it. She was the rose he had been searching for, the perfect flower that happily adorned his arm. He loved how she fawned over him, loved how she hung on his every word. She was beautiful, breathtaking, and couldn’t wait to show her off to the world. Nothing like the girls who sent him the flowers he had supposedly planted in their lungs. Nothing like the liars and pretenders in his life.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And she loved him with everything she had.

When he kissed her lips, she knew that he would be the one to ruin her. He whispered such sweet things to her, words that melted her and molded her into whatever shape he wished her to be. She never thought in her wildest dreams that he would return her affections, her crazy childish whims, but with his arms around her she had never felt more loved. He was her fantasy, her dream, and her reality. Whatever he wanted from her, he could have. She would give it willingly.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And he would take everything from her.

Jeonghan had never met anyone more perfect. She wasn’t like the others, the ones that betrayed him. The ones that claimed to be his rose but made him cough up such ugly flowers. She was the one, the one he had been searching for. He looked at her and smiled, he saw the love in her eyes and he finally felt at peace. He found the rose he had been looking for. She would replace the one that broke his heart, the one that would always be with him.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And that’s why he chose her.

When Jeonghan said he had something to show her, she didn’t know what to expect. With her eyes closed, he led her through his house, down the stairs and hallways. She could feel her heart beating in her throat, she was nervous but excited. They had been dating for months, they were madly in love, perhaps he was going to propose. The options were endless. He kissed her gently, spun her around, and told her to open her eyes.

They called her the Wild Rose.

But she wasn’t the first.

At first, she screamed. He didn’t expect anything less, not many people could maintain composure when they learned the truth. When they saw his handiwork. He showed her his secret, his room of flowers. Of the women that betrayed him, that lied to him, thrown about the room with their chests ripped open and decaying flowers scattered across the floor. There was only one rose before her, and she was kept in the most pristine condition. A beautiful corpse lying on crushed velvet, rose petals strewn at her feet.

They called her the Wild Rose.

And she would be next.

She tried to run, tried to escape while she still could, but he was quicker than she was. His arms wrapped around her, unfamiliar wetness slicked her hair, and bloody rose petals fell to the floor. While she struggled, he turned her around to face him, a twisted grin plastered on his face. Blood dripped freely from his lips, there was a terrifying glint in his eyes. He was suffering from Hanahaki in one of its latest stages. And he seemed to be happy about it.

He called her the Wild Rose.

And she was perfect.

He stroked her hair gently, hoping that she wouldn’t struggle so she wouldn’t suffer long. He truly loved her, loved her more than he had loved any other. Which was why she had to stay with him, why she had to die. Because she had to become his rose, he had to get her perfect flowers from her lungs. Because roses were beautiful, but Hanahaki made them perfect.

“My love, my rose. Won’t you stay here with me?”

They called me the Wild Rose.

Because Yoon Jeonghan made me one.


End file.
